Marooned
by DarkFaerieGirl
Summary: Jack is marooned again. But what would happen if you were marooned with him?


Title: Marooned!

Rated: M

Summary: Jack is once again marooned on that island. But what happens when you also are marooned there?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

Jack lay back on the sand, bottle of rum clutched in one hand. Marooned. Again. Same island dammit. How did these things bloody happen he thought. At least the last time he had only shown Elizabeth one of the underground stores thank god. He dreaded to think of the state he would be in if she burnt ALL of it. He shuddered at the thought. Although she had been company... Jack hadn▓t made port in months and hadn▓t seen anyone of female origin for just as long. It was hard being a pirate at times like this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

You glared at the man holding your arm, he was holding tightly and you knew there would be bruises in the morning. If you lived until morning. ⌠Bloody pirates,■ you thought.

You could see an island about 100 yards off; it was large, there were trees you could shelter under when it got too hot,  
a long beach with no rocks and it was fairly near a regular shipping lane. If you could swim that far in all your clothes then you should be alright. You probably had Captain George Booth to thank for that, he liked you. It was the crew who didn▓t; ⌠It▓s bad luck to have a woman aboard,■ they had protested when the captain had taken you on.  
Some of them had changed their minds hoping for some romance after 3 months at sea but you had refused, sometimes violently and now their minds where changed back.

You were shoved up onto the plank. Cutlasses were poking at your back, you grimaced; it was a nice shirt which would now have holes in. Defiantly you tripped lightly up to the end of the plank, bouncing a little you looked down;  
it was a long way to the water. Not wanting the crew to see your fear you looked back at them and winked suggestively then stepped over the edge.

The water splashed up around you struck it. That stung and you wished you had dived. Your boots were dragging at you and you kicked them off swearing. Your trousers were canvas and very heavy and as you were wearing leggings underneath you kicked them off too. You were wearing a corset and shirt on the top half but you were not getting rid of either! The corset was important - (bras hadn▓t been invented yet!) and the shirt didn▓t need to go. You had no weapons; the crew had removed them so there was nothing else to lose. You struck out for the island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Jack opened his eyes as the sun grew too hot. He sat up to move himself and his precious rum into the shade. He unsteadily got to his feet and looked around him. Then he blinked and looked at the rum then back at the beach. A figure was climbing out of the sea. Was it a drunken mirage? He hoped not.  
He ran down to the beach and saw it was a girl. Her long brown hair was wet and long and already the curls were fighting their way back. She was slim, tall and tanned, Jack smiled to himself. ⌠Alright there luv?■ he called. She looked up startled dropping into a defensive stance. Then she saw him and started to make her way towards him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

You dragged yourself out of the water, wringing the water out of your hair and cursing. Suddenly you heard a male voice,  
⌠that▓s all I need,■ you thought. You looked up; he was standing on a sand dune, definitely a pirate. He was wearing a loose, open shirt showing a tanned chest, baggy trousers, and dreadlocks and...Was that eyeliner? You walked up to him. ⌠Who are you?■ you demanded when at last you were standing in front of him, now you were closer you could see how good looking he was. He looked at you as if you were an idiot; ⌠You don▓t know who I am?■ he asked sounding slightly put out. You shook your head cheerfully. ⌠I▓m Captain Jack Sparrow,■ he said flinging his arms wide at an attempt of recovery. You grinned vaguely. He rolled his eyes. ⌠Anyway luv, you▓d better come back with me,■ he said placing a hand in the small of your back and guiding you off the sand dune and through the palm trees until you reached a cellar of some sort. ⌠Thirsty luv?■ asked Jack. You raised an eyebrow, pushed your hair over your shoulder and climbed down. Rum. Bottles everywhere, you grabbed one and climbed back up; this time it was Jack who raised his eyebrow. You pulled at the cork but nothing happened. Frustrated you pulled harder and unbalanced. Jack grabbed you before you fell over. He took the bottle off you, ⌠allow me.■ He bit the cork and pulled, it came out with a pop. You scowled as he handed it back and he grined. You took a gulp and sat down. ⌠So how long have you been here,■ you asked. ⌠Months,■ Jack lied. ⌠Months?■ you screamed, ⌠you▓d better believe it darlin▓,■ he said. You drank more rum trying to over come the shock. Jack sat down beside you and put his arm round your shoulders, you could smell him; gunpowder, salt and rum. ⌠It▓s not all that bad luv,■ he flirted, ⌠I▓m sure we can think of something to do.■ You played along, ⌠oh really?■ you asked innocently, ⌠and what might that be?■ Jack leaned closer, ⌠maybe something a little like this...■ he leant in further and kissed you.  
Oh God, you thought, he is such an amazing kisser. You snaked an arm behind him to hold the back of his head and he pulled away grinning, ⌠you like something darlin▓?■ he asked. ⌠Maybe,■ you answered, ⌠I just need a little longer to decide.■ This time you initiated the kiss and he knew he had you. He lay back slowly on the sand, pulling you on top of him. You broke away, ⌠bad boy,■ you joked, ⌠I am not going to sleep with you.■ He looks at you, his head on the sand, mouth slightly open. ⌠Don▓t worry about it luv,■ he answered after a while, ⌠I wasn▓t planning on it.■ You smiled at him and gently bit his lip, then you grabbed the discarded bottle of rum and passed it to him, he downed most of it and passed it back to you. You finished it and kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Jack watched the young woman sleeping. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing was soft and regular. The sun was too hot on his back; although tanned, without his shirt he was going to burn. He stood up to move under the trees. Some sand caught in his trousers and flicked onto the girl. She stirred and Jack moved away quickly. He decided he had better be a bit further away when she woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

You slowly opened your eyes. Something was wrong, it was too hot, sandy and you had a killer headache. Something else was wrong, you looked down. You were wearing a shirt. Just a shirt. And it came down to your knees... You sat bolt upright. ⌠Wear are my clothes?■ you yelled. Then you remembered. It was a fuzzy remembering, ⌠Damn that rum.■ You thought carefully then smiled and shook your head. ⌠So much for ▒I am not going to sleep with you!▓■ you thought.

The End


End file.
